


When Stiles Kissed Derek

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31daysotp, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Derek finally confesses his feelings.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 53





	When Stiles Kissed Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

The party is buzzing around him, couples and friends cheering and drinking and laughing, and Stiles has never been more miserable in his life. He’s just thinking about going home or at least hiding somewhere without people when the ball drops because he doesn’t want thirty seconds of awkward silence as he watches everyone around him kiss while he’s alone in the midst of the happy couples.

Stiles feels a pinprick on the back of his neck and turns around to see Derek coming towards him, eyebrows furrowed, and wearing his leather jacket and jeans. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks, annoyed and angry for feeling his body light up inside at seeing him.

“I love you,” Derek says resolutely, not touching him, but definitely close enough to.

“What? You can’t just say that to me. I laid out my feelings for you and you cast me out, calling me a liar and immature. How come you get to say those words but I can’t? You don’t love me, Derek. You’re lonely because it’s New Year’s and I can’t be this sure thing for you. I just can’t.” Stiles says, voice catching a little at the end, before turning away.

Derek pulls at his arm and spinning him back around.

“I love that you get cold when it’s 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you look at me like I’m nuts. I love that when I spend a day with you, I can still smell you all over my clothes and I love that you are the last person want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it’s not because I’m lonely, and it’s not because it’s New Year’s Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible,” Derek says in earnest, squeezing just a little like he’s willing Stiles to understand. 

“This might be the most words you’ve stringed together at one time,” Stiles says dumbly, trying to take the moment in. Trying to parse through what Derek is confessing. Trying to come to terms that he might get his happy ending after all.

Derek rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles in close, hesitating, to still give Stiles that final control. Stiles leans in for a kiss and people shout _Happy New Year!_ around them with fireworks bursting in the air. It feels a little like what Stiles’ heart is doing. Bursting with love and affection and relief. They kiss until Stiles can’t breathe, leaning back to catch his breath for a few seconds before diving in for another one. It feels like one of those rom-com moments from the movies Derek pretends to hate but watches with him anyway. 

Stiles leans back again and looks into Derek’s dazed eyes, smiling a bit. Derek looks beautiful, lips puffy and cheeks a bit ruddy. 

“I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's monologue stolen completely from When Harry Met Sally. 
> 
> Day 27: Romantic movie kiss


End file.
